


New Beginnings

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George hates his job. Playing guitar is great, but not when he plays the same songs at dozens of dumb wedding receptions. Luckily at this one, a handsome waiter is handing out drinks.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> Another fic for rufusrant because she beat me at a writing challenge haha :P

George zoned out as he played the same damn song as always. As much as he hated the long stretches of time between gigs when they waited to get hired, the actual performances at the weddings were almost as dull. Everyone wanted the same gross, sappy, tasteless songs. And they couldn’t refuse to play them or they’d never be hired for anything.

He stared out at the dancing crowd having the time of their lives. At least some people were enjoying themselves. George was just waiting for the first set to be over.

As soon as it was, he rushed off the stage and toward the nearest waiter. “Is that alcohol?”

The man jolted, his tray shaking atop his hand. “Yes, it’s a champagne blanc de—”

“Great.” George swiped a flute and chugged it in one go. He slammed the empty glass back onto the tray, making the poor waiter’s tray wobble again.

“You’re in the band, aren’t you?”

“Unfortunately.”

The waiter laughed. “I was going to compliment you on your skills, but I’m guessin’ that wouldn’t go over too well?”

George rolled his eyes.

“Is the band allowed drinks?”

“I don’t care,” George said without thinking. Then he glanced around to make sure the newlyweds weren’t within sight of him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna snitch on you.” Smirking, he leaned closer. “I’ve had two glasses meself.”

George raised his eyebrows. “Well, aren’t you a little rebel,” he said, elbowing him in the side—and grabbing his tray before it crashed to the floor. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Spilling all the drinks would have been the best thing to ever happen on the job.” He set the tray down on the nearest table. “I’m Ritchie, by the way.”

“George.”

“I know.”

“How d’you know that? You stalkin’ me?”

“Nah. You introduced yourself after the first song, remember?”

“Didn’t know you made a habit of memorizing all the band members.”

“Only the cute ones.”

Blood rushed to George’s cheeks. Ritchie held eye contact.

George licked his lips and stepped closer. “That’s an awfully nice thing for the cutest waiter to do.”

Ritchie stepped forward too. “Really now?”

As it turned out, Ritchie did get his chance to spill all the drinks now that he and George were snogging all over the table where the drinks had been. Definitely the best thing to happen at either of their jobs. 


End file.
